Giselle
Giselle is roleplayed by Teamdarkfan4. About Princess Giselle is a young woman from the kingdom of Andalasia, and the main protagonist of Disney's 2007 hybrid film Enchanted. She is both voiced and portrayed by Amy Adams. Appearance Giselle is shown to be a very beautiful young lady with a striking resemblance to Ariel. She has long, flowing red hair and blue eyes accompanied by a slender, tall figure.Her casual clothes in Andalasia are a simple pink dress that has a long pink ribbon tied around the bodice along with transparent sleeves and a crown of pink flower petals on her head. She also goes around barefoot. Her wedding dress is a long white dress short puffy sleeves. She wears gloves that go past her elbows and almost go up to her shoulders.Her hair is done in an up-do style with most of it falling on her shoulders in curls along with a diamond tiara. She wears this dress when she arrives in New York City.She uses Robert's green curtain to make a dress which had a white middle and and pink trimmings. For the ball, she wears a simple,sleevless,strapless floor-length purple dress with purple jewellery. Personality At the beginning of the film, she is originally an archetypal Disney princess. Because she lives in the perfect fantasy world of Andalasia, she has never felt emotions such as frustration and anger which are common on Earth. She dreams of having her prince charming, whom she will fall in love with and live happily ever after. She also loves animals, who help her both in Andalasia and on Earth (New York City). When she comes to New York City, her experiences in Andalasia make her blind and naive to the complexity of Earth and she becomes rather distressed and confused during her first night in New York. Her naivety also tends to frustrate Robert, who had agreed to let her stay with him until Edward, her dream prince from Andalasia comes for her. However, over the course of the film, her experiences on Earth with Robert open her up to a more complex world she had never experienced in Andalasia, along with introducing her to emotions such as anger and sadness. She also grows into a mother figure for Robert's daughter, Morgan. Despite maturing over the course of the film, she still retains her innocence, optimism and kind nature. Hailing from Andalasia, Giselle displays similar traits to the Disney Princesses; Lima describes her as "about 80% Snow White, with some traits borrowed from Cinderella and Princess Aurora... although her spunky attitude comes from Ariel a.k.a. The Little Mermaid." She is "eternally optimistic and romantic" but is also "very independent and true to her convictions". Role in Film Giselle first appears in the film living in the forest in a house with her woodland animal friends. They help her make a mannequin of her dream prince and she explains to them about how she wants a true love's kiss with that special person, particularly a prince. She is soon attacked by a giant ogre who attempts to eat her. With the help of her best friend Pip, she manages to send the ogre flying (literally) but falls off a tree when the tree branch she is holding breaks. She then meets Prince Edward who, captivated with her beauty and voice, decides to marry her the next day. Giselle, elated that she has found her special someone, rushes to the castle the next day to be wed. However, Prince Edward's stepmother, Queen Narissa, pretends to be an old hag and leads her to a "wishing well" so she can make a wish before she gets married. Giselle wishes to live happily ever with Prince Edward but is pushed by Narissa into the well which leads to Earth at present-day New York. She is at first very distressed by her surroundings, as no one tries to help her and she can't find her way back. Eventually, she meets Robert and his daughter Morgan who climbed out of the taxi they were riding after seeing Giselle. She falls asleep in Robert's apartment and he allows her to stay the night. She decides to repay them the next morning by cleaning up the house with the help of the animals of New York City (which turned out to be rats, mice, birds and insects). Robert, however, is not at all pleased as there are rodents, bugs, and other animals in his house and he shoos them away. He is further annoyed when his girlfriend Nancy appears and sees Giselle wrapped in a shower towel on top of them (though she merely tripped and fell on him). He tries to find out where she lives and send her there, to no success. He then tries to leave her and gives her money so she can "call" her prince. However, after he sees her giving the money away to an old woman, he decides to follow after her. The two soon spend the rest of the day getting to know each other and she manages to find happiness with the initially-cynical Robert, her time with Robert opening her eyes to a reality that was more complex and engaging than anything she had previously known, growing from her old role as a 'damsel in distress' to a strong, confident fighter. Nathaniel, who was sent by Narissa to kill Giselle with a poison apple, also appears throughout their day to try to kill Giselle, to no avail. The two begin to understand more about each other and develop feelings for one another, although both do not yet realize their feelings. Eventually, Prince Edward finally manages to find Giselle and asks her to come back with him. She asks Prince Edward if she can go on a date with him before they go. The two enjoy their date together but Giselle still tries to buy time so she can stay longer in New York. She tells Prince Edward about an upcoming ball and he decides they should go there and then come back to Andalasia. She agrees and enlists Morgan's help in getting her ready. The two begin to bond like a mother and daughter. Meanwhile, Narissa is upset that Nathaniel has not killed Giselle yet and decides to finish the job herself. Giselle comes to the ball and dances with Prince Edward and with Robert and realizes her feelings for Robert. However, she knows that Nancy and he are together and upon seeing them kiss, has her heart broken. Narissa approaches Giselle once more as an old hag and gives her an apple, which she says will make her forget about her experiences on Earth. She bites it and faints. Narissa tries to escape but Prince Edward cathes her and Nathaniel reveals her treachery, no longer wanting to do her dirty work. Prince Edward tries to wake her with a kiss, but it fails. Robert then tries it and she wakes up. Narissa, angered that her plan failed, transforms into a dragon to try and kill Giselle, but instead catches Robert as he defends her. With the help of Pip and Robert, Giselle successfully kills Narissa and shares her second kiss with Robert. Prince Edward decides to give up on Giselle and soon falls in love with Robert's ex-girlfriend Nancy and vice versa and the two live happily ever after. Giselle also lives happily ever after with Robert and Morgan, becoming part of their family and starting her own fashion range. She hangs out with the Disney Princesses especially going to a sleepover with them and even Belle would be nice to have a sleepover with her. Songs *True Love's Kiss *Happy Working Song *That's How You Know Trivia *Giselle would have been the first official Disney Princess to come from a film that is not part of the Disney Animation Canon. She would've also been the fifth Disney Princess (the first being Snow White, the second being Cinderella, the third being Aurora, the fourth being Ariel, the sixth being Rapunzel) to have a female antagonist in their film. *Disney decided to not market Giselle as an official Disney Princess because they would have to pay royalties to actress Amy Adams for using her likeness. *Giselle would have beent the first Disney heroine to be both protrayed and acted out in the same movie. *Giselle's character is based on the other Disney Princesses. Her appearance is very similar to Ariel and Giselle's personalty is modeled off of Snow White. *She is quite similar to Anna since both are red-headed and blue-eyed. They both fall in love with a prince at first. They also dream about finding true love. *She is also similar to Pocahontas since they both fall in love twice. Gallery Giselle2.jpg Giselle pictures (3).jpg Giselle pictures (4).jpg Giselle pictures (6).jpg Giselle pictures (12).jpg Giselle pictures (13).jpg Giselle pictures (15).jpg Giselle pictures (16).jpg Giselle pictures (17).jpg Giselle pictures (18).jpg Giselle pictures (19).jpg Giselle pictures (20).jpg Giselle 2 (1).jpg Giselle 2 (2).jpg Giselle 2 (3).jpg Giselle 2 (4).jpg Giselle 2 (5).jpg Giselle 2 (6).jpg Giselle 2 (7).jpg Giselle 2 (8).jpg Giselle 2 (9).jpg Giselle 2 (10).jpg Giselle 2 (11).jpg Giselle 2 (12).jpg Giselle 2 (13).jpg Giselle 2 (14).jpg Giselle 2 (15).jpg Giselle 2 (16).jpg Giselle 2 (17).jpg Giselle 2 (18).jpg Giselle 2 (19).jpg Giselle 2 (20).jpg Giselle 2 (21).jpg|Giselle's Face Character Giselle 2 (22).jpg Giselle 2 (23).jpg Giselle 2 (24).jpg Category:Characters